More Than You Could Imagine
by musicispoetrywithpersonality
Summary: "I love you Blaine Anderson. More than you could imagine."   "Oh, I think I do, considering I love you even more." Klaine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Glee. Obviously.**

**More Than You Could Imagine**

They both knew this wasn't what either of them wanted, but they somehow came to a mutual agreement.

Silent streaks of tears streamed down Kurt's face, and even Blaine's eyes were misty with the tears he refused to let free.

Neither of them really knew what happened, nor did they know what they fought about, but it became so heated and out of control that, after they had both cooled off, they had just agreed to break up.  
>It sounded ridiculous, having one argument – every couple had them – and just end up calling it quits. They both were clearly deeply in love with each other, but because neither of them was in an actual relationship prior to theirs, maybe they just didn't have the experience and thought this is what happened.<p>

But honestly, how stupid is that? Seriously… they were both very intelligent boys, but this was just downright, insanely stupid.

And they were completely oblivious.

"I'll always love you." Blaine admitted. Those tears he refused to let free kept fighting to get out.

"I know, I'll always love you too." Kurt choked. It was surprising, he wasn't balling.

With nothing really more to say, Blaine carefully placed his lips on Kurt's. Kurt didn't shy away, but he didn't exactly deepen the kiss either. Their lips brushed for the fraction of a second, and when the two pulled back from each other, they were both met with the same eyes. It was like they had literately died on the inside. They could see each other's hearts actually break.

Then, as if on cue, they both turned on their heels to go in opposite directions, like they just couldn't bear seeing the other's pain, or handle their own.

Kurt and Blaine started walking their separate ways, when Blaine mentally slapped himself in the face. _What the hell is the matter with you Blaine Anderson?_ If they both loved each other as much as they clearly do, one argument shouldn't get in the way. It couldn't – hell, their love was strong enough to move mountains. _Why the hell are you so stupid?_

"Kurt I-"

Before he could get anything out of his mouth, Kurt broke down in hysterical sobs, ran back to Blaine, sank to his knees, and all but grabbed on to Blaine's leg.

"Blaine, I'm s-so s-sorry for all the things I-I said!" he spluttered. "I didn't mean a-any of it, and I don't wa-ant to lose you! Ever!" Kurt choked on his words, and his breathing came in short, hysterical gasps. "Blaine, I can't stay mad at you. I love you too much… Blaine, please don't ever leave me…"

Blaine kneeled down to Kurt's current level and wrapped his arms around the boy, making soothing noises to try to calm his babbling and spluttering. "Shh…" Kurt's face was buried in Blaine's shoulder, and although he wasn't hyperventilating anymore, he still shook with violent sobs.

"Blaine, I don't ever want to lose you." Kurt whispered.

"Hey, Kurt, look at me," Blaine whispered.

Another spasm shook Kurt's body thought it was small and more controlled. When he didn't make any motion to look up, Blaine gently shook him.

"Kurt, look at me right now." He said gently, but you could hear that he was also being stern.

Finally, Kurt looked up, his eyes red and swollen from the tears that continued to roll down his face.

"I will never leave you." Blaine vowed, carefully framing the countertenor's face in his hands.

"But—"He began, but Blaine instantly shushed him.

"This was all a mistake, I was incredibly stupid—"

"But I agreed to the whole thing-"

"It doesn't matter, it should have never happened." Blaine shook his head in grief.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt sniffed, averting his eyes away from the other boy's.

"Kurt, listen to me. Look at me."

Kurt obeyed again, but this time without hesitation.

"I will _never_ leave you." Blaine whispered in the most serious tone he had ever used with Kurt.

Kurt nodded, new tears escaping from his eyes, but this time, they were happy tears as a small smile spread across his face. He threw his arms around Blaine, causing him to lose balance. Regaining his footing, he wrapped his arms around Kurt as actual, but silent tears caught on his cheek bones. Happy, relieved tears.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered in his ear. "More than you could ever imagine."

Blaine sighed, still tightly embracing Kurt. "Oh, I think I do, considering I love you even more."

**Please review! ;D**


End file.
